Some hot cocoa, Professor Snape?
by Shawnemelissa
Summary: Professor Snape is teaching his successor when something strange happens...


Title: Some hot cocoa, professor Snape?  
  
Rating: R (just to be safe)  
  
Summary: Severus is teaching his successor when something 'weird' happens ...  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own the characters nor the places. J. K. Rowling does, I think.  
  
Authors notes: First of all, I do not know if there is a sofa in the Slytherin common room. In this story there is. Secondly, I don't know if cocoa is really used as the name of the drink. In Finland hot chocolate is called cocoa, or 'kaakao', so that's the main reason I used that word. Also the names of the potions may sound strange, but that's just because I don't really know how to form them from English words. English is only my hobby, so forgive me any spelling or grammar mistakes, among other things. Reviews are welcome, please!  
  
====================  
  
Some Hot Cocoa, Professor Snape?  
  
(by Shawnemelissa)  
  
___________________________  
  
A long-term dream of Severus Snape was coming true. From the beginning of the next school year he would finally teach the Defence Against the Dark Arts. The thought might have made Severus smile. But no, he still had the same slightly sullen look on his face, because before that he would have to initiate his successor into the secrets of the Potions. It would probably take the whole summer. The most annoying thing was that his successor was a young woman, talented, bright and, on top of all that, extremely beautiful!  
  
________________________  
  
Severus was writing down notes about his last potion project with his quill smoking. Only one ingredient was lacking from the Crackalimp potion. He wondered if he could somehow mix it with the Shrinkascull cocoa. Together they would work perfectly and it would also be very tasty. For, surprisingly enough, Severus liked hot cocoa.  
  
A light knock on the dungeon door interrupted his reasoning. "Enter", he growled and wrote down the last ingredient. The door opened with a squeak and for a moment Severus thought that the full moon had entered the room.  
  
"Professor, I would need some ingredients for the Purracat mixture from your stores", Fleur Delacour said in her mellow English. She had learnt the language well after living in Great Britain for almost five years already. "Then I have cleared all the third year potions", she continued.  
  
Severus rose from his chair and went to his private stores. He moved a few bottles and jars around for a while and then gave Fleur the ingredients she needed. Fleur thanked him and gave him a captivating smile. Severus felt the corners of his mouth curl into some kind of smile, too. When Fleur had left the room he shook his head to get that odd expression off of his face.  
  
_______________________  
  
Severus rubbed his eyes. He was tired because the evening had already turned into the night and for the last two hours he had shown Fleur how to make an extremely complicated potion. Suddenly he realized that Fleur was nowhere in sight. Then he realized what he had just thought: did he really miss that slightly arrogant super-blond, those gorgeous blue eyes, that wonderfully curved figure, that seductive smile... Severus shook his head fiercely to get that kind of thoughts out of his mind. "She's partly veela, that's the reason for this", he muttered to himself.  
  
Severus closed his eyes for a while and soon felt a sweet smell in his nose. An aroma no one could be mistaken about. He opened his eyes and voilà! Fleur was standing in front of him holding two mugs full of steaming hot cocoa in her hands! 'By Arsenius Jigger', Severus thought, 'that woman can read minds!'  
  
_______________________  
  
Severus took his mug with him to the Slytherin common room and sat onto the sofa. Fleur followed him and sat beside him. The potion was to be left to stew on its own for a while anyway.  
  
After finishing his miraculous drink Severus put the mug onto the table, closed his eyes and relaxed. And then weird things started to happen...  
  
Fleur lay down onto the sofa and placed her head on Severus' lap. She lifted her hand on his neck and began to stroke his neck and ears with her fingers. Severus' eyes flew open. He turned to face Fleur and saw her tempting smile. "Miss Delacour, what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing", said Fleur innocently. Then she suddenly lifted her head and drew Severus' head closer - and kissed him. And it wasn't an innocent kiss. It was so full of passion that it made Severus push Fleur from his lap, jump up and escape back to his study.  
  
Severus was leaning to his table with his back to the door. His heart was bouncing like a hammer. No woman had ever made him feel like this. Even his thoughts were running wild.  
  
But Fleur had followed Severus. She came behind him, took him by the shoulders and turned him around. Severus didn't look at her but she grabbed his chin by her hand - and kissed him again. Just as passionately as only a moment before.  
  
"Fleur Delacour, what ARE you DOING?" Severus exclaimed in a hoarse voice. He couldn't believe what kind of flames that young woman started in him.  
  
"Nothing", said Fleur again, but this time not so innocently. She opened the buttons on Severus' shirt with prompt fingers. He gasped loudly when Fleur slid her hands inside his shirt and started caressing his back. She moved her hands slowly with teasing movements to his front and down to the waist of his pants. "I want you, Severus", she whispered with her lips against his cheek.  
  
Severus couldn't believe what was happening. Fleur made him feel so ... so much, even too much. He tried to say no, but couldn't get a word out of his mouth.  
  
"I want to make love to you", Fleur said in a soft voice and pressed small teasing kisses on his neck and chest.  
  
"But Fleur ..." Severus could finally say, "I don't think we should ... do that!" But Fleur just kissed him once again, took him by the hand and led him to his bedroom.  
  
_______________________  
  
Severus opened his eyes. He noticed he was still on the sofa with a half- full mug of cocoa in his hand. Fleur sat beside him drinking her own cocoa. She smiled at him gently.  
  
"What happened?" Severus asked, but couldn't look her in the eyes.  
  
"Nothing", said Fleur. "You fell asleep for a while and I thought you needed a break. You looked so tired."  
  
Severus sighed. It had only been a dream ... but what kind of a dream! He smiled warily to Fleur and left the room to check if the potion was ready.  
  
Fleur finished her cocoa smiling widely to herself. She was pleased she had found the instructions for 'Make Dreams Visible' -drops today. This was going to be a very interesting summer!  
  
====================  
  
A/N: This story is originally more detailed but I left those parts out, because it would no longer have fitted into R rating. 


End file.
